


Open And Shut

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Ryo enjoy the benefits of a rare routine investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open And Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #405: Routine at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

It’s a routine investigation, insofar as a murder can ever be considered routine. The dead body, the suspects, the alibis, the means, motive and opportunity; all are pretty standard. In a profession where you never know what each day is likely to bring, it makes a pleasant change.

For once, everything just seems to fall into place, like a jigsaw puzzle where all the pieces are right there and barely any effort is needed to fit them together and complete the picture. The fact that the murder was accidental and the klutz who committed it then made a very poor attempt at covering it up, is almost beside the point.

“I wish every case we had was this easy to solve,” Dee comments as they gather the paperwork to hand to the Chief.

“You’d be bored out of your mind within a week,” Ryo teases. “You prefer something you can get your teeth into.”

It’s true of course, Dee’s a problem solver at heart, always has been. But then, so is Ryo, it’s a quality they share and one of the reasons they mesh so well as partners.

There are other reasons too; each brings their own set of special skills and talents to the job. They complement each other in so many ways and by now they know each other so well, that at times they operate like a single mind divided between two bodies. It makes them good enough as a team for the Chief to overlook some of their more wayward and undisciplined behaviour, along with certain irregularities in their personal relationship. Sleeping with your work partner isn’t exactly encouraged by the NYPD.

Punching out, they head for home. Work today may have been routine, but they know the night ahead of them will be anything but.

The End


End file.
